


Let Me Be.

by jpegcalum



Series: Requests [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blurb, Comfort, Cute Calum, F/M, Love, M/M, Requests, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpegcalum/pseuds/jpegcalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to work on this paper in peace, but no. Calum Hood has to come and make sure you're not dead. How rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be.

You’re not entirely sure how long it’s been since you last slept, but since the paper was assigned last Monday, and it’s Saturday night, you can assume it’s been nearly a week.  
You have to get a good grade on this, even if it kills you. Ever since you started hanging out with the boys, you’d been slacking a little, so you could go out and have fun with them, like a normal teenager should.  
In an unimaginable turn of events, that didn’t fly with your parents, and you don’t know why you didn’t see it coming. They’d not grounded you, per say, but they’d threatened to make you say goodbye to your new friends, and that had motivated you enough to reject every offer to hang with them.

On Tuesday, it’d been the offer of going to the old skate park, (the acoustics there were better than Ashton’s garage- It made it better for trying out new songs), and you’d said no.

Wednesday, it was a Walmart trip; You never let them go by themselves, that’s a recipe for disaster. But, you’d told them you were busy, and you watched the news that night for any reports of a burned down convenience store.

Thursday, another band practice. Nope again. You could hear the suspicion in Michael’s voice over the phone, and you knew they were onto you.

Friday, it’d been a small gig at a club downtown. You never missed a show. Ever. But you weren’t done with your paper yet, and it was due on Monday morning.

On Saturday, you’d had to turn your phone off, due to all the texts and calls you were getting from the guys, who’d proceeded to absolutely smother you in ‘what’s wrong’s, and ‘do we need to come overs’. You’d told them you were fine, and you didn’t need help. You wanted them to come over, of course, but you were so exhausted already, and you still hadn’t finished the God forsaken paper, you were sure you were dying.

You’d not slept in a week, and as you sat on the floor in your bedroom, your notes spread around you in a circle, a coffee cup clutched in your hands, you knew you were in danger of passing out right then and there, even with the music drifting through your earbuds, and the cool breeze blowing through the open window.  
In fact, it was a little relaxing. Your eyelids were growing heavy, and you were leaning forward…

“(Y/n)?”

The voice makes you jump so hard that you nearly pitch your cup onto your hard work, but you’re on your feet in two seconds, whirling around to face the door, where your mother stood. You pull out your earbuds, eyes wide as you faced her.

“Your friend is here to see you. I’m not sure which one he is, but he seems a little concerned about you?” She offers, a small smile on her lips. You sigh, giving your hair a tug out of frustration. All the effort you’d gone to, to ignore them, and of course, one of them would show up.

You groan and shrug, and she nods, turning and heading back downstairs. You sit back down amidst your mess, inspecting your notes as you waited. Your cup beside you, your phone face down on the floor, you were ready to give your attention to whatever poor bastard had decided to show up at eight on a Saturday night.  
You notice you’ve got a buzz going, and you know its from lack of sleep, but you won’t correct it. Not until this is finished.

The door flies open behind you, and the gust of wind from it blows your index cards everywhere, making you throw your hands into the air.

“Shit, sorry, sorry!” You don’t have to guess which idiot it is anymore, because there he is, scrambling to help clean up the mess he’d made.

“Dammit, Calum, what do you want?” You snap, and you regret it as soon as you say it, since you know he already feels bad.  
Pushing the cards back into a stack, and setting them beside you, he settles onto the futon couch , looking down at you.

“I wanted to see why you were avoiding us. On a Saturday. You know, we usually go out, and the guys are at a party tonight.” He explains.  
“You didn’t answer the texts, so they went without us. I wanted to make sure you weren’t sick, or had a new boyfriend or girlfriend.” Dark eyes shine as he smiles, and you snort, looking back down as you soft through the notes once more. The room grows silent, but you can feel his eyes on you as you work to get everything back in order.

“So this is it? You’re ignoring us for some paper?”

You drop the cards and look up, a stinging glare on your face. He holds up his hand in surrender, but he scoots off the couch in favor of sitting beside you on the carpet, watching you work like a cat watching a piece of string. It’s a little surprising that he’s not whining at you. In fact, he’s completely silent, and not bothering you.

Until he decides he has to. He moves again, strong arms pulling your into his lap. You yelp, but he simply rests his head on your shoulder, his eyes on the papers on the floor. With a sigh, you relax against him, but as his arms circle your waist, and his warmth envelops you, you find it harder to work.

“Calum.”

“What? I’m not bothering you.”

“…. You’re warm. You’re going to make me fall asleep.”

He looks over at you, frowning a bit.  
“How long has it been since you slept?” He asks, his hair brushing your cheek.

“Uh… Four days? No, five.” You answer, making a correction on your paper in red pen. You can feel him tense, and suddenly, you’re being lifted up, and carried to your bed. You whine, making grabby hands at your work on the floor, but he is relentless, sitting on the bed with his back to the headboard, you pulled close to his chest. He’s wearing a sweater today, one that the sleeves have flopped over his hands, and covered everything but his neck. His usual black jeans adorn his legs, and his sneakers are on your bed, and it erks you a little, but he’s warm, and the bastard is cuddling you, and you can’t bring yourself to complain.

“We’ve missed you this week, but if you’d told us what’s going on, we wouldn’t have kept pushing, y’know. I would have come over and helped you. I’m a writer.” Calum said quietly, his fingers drawing gentle circles on your sides. 

“You’re a song writer. If you know anything about the Napoleon Bonaparte, I’d be happy to accept your help.” You mumble, resting your head against his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. He laughs softly, and shakes his head.

“Nah. You should have seen us at that show last night, though. Luke almost fell off the stage, and Michael started twerking… It was weird. But I think they liked us. You would have loved it.” He mumbled, his voice low, and you know exactly what he’s doing. He’s trying to lull you to sleep. Damn him, because it’s working. You give a light hum, signaling that you want him to keep talking.

“We’ll have to give you a private show sometime, after you finish the paper. We’re playing at that bar again next week, and you’re gonna be there.”

“Yeah.” You agree, trying your best to listen. You feel him bow his head, and a gentle kiss is dropped on your forehead.

“Tomorrow, you’re taking a break from writing. You’re going shopping cart surfing.”

“Yeah.” It’s become the only word in your vocabulary. Your eyes have flickered shut, and the soft rumble of his voice threatening to send you off.

“Then you’re coming home with me, and we’re gonna watch movies, and cuddle. It’ll be like this, but you’ll be awake.” You can hear the stupid smile, and you hum in reply, your grip on his shirt loosening.

“Sweet dreams, darlin’.” Is the last thing you hear before you’ve gone and drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! kawaiii-mikey!


End file.
